


a letter, never sent

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Drabble, I gave myself feelings, Letters, M/M, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: The contents of a letter, found carefully hidden in Oscar Wilde's desk.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Oscar Wilde, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	a letter, never sent

**Author's Note:**

> a wilde week day 2
> 
> _remembering_ | forgetting | _recording_
> 
> thank you to yakuu_yarou for helping me come up with an idea and for inadvertently giving me the title to this.

Grizzop -

It’s been close to six months since you left for Rome. These cuffs have to stay on forever, they say, too risky to remove them even now. It’s been an adjustment, to say the least. Everything’s been an adjustment, things are ~~bad~~ not great here. I’ll spare you the details for now.

I really do appreciate you checking on me, in Damascus. And for not listening to me when I said I was fine. I wasn’t fine. I wouldn’t be here today without you.

I’m going to tell you in person, ~~if~~ when you get back, but-

Thank you.


End file.
